me416fandomcom-20200213-history
The Key to Success
Okay, so this won't work for everything in your life. Just the really important things. First off, whatever you are trying to succeed at (lets use reaching the max level in World of Warcraft) list the things it is more important than, and the things it is less important than. Things to include would be friendships, romantic relationship, marriage, family, school, work, hygiene, your pets, your home. Is max level more important than your friends? Then you must be willing to sacrifice your friendships (Not literally on an alter) to devote more time to WoW. Are your friendships more important? Your marriage or significant other? Then you have to sacrifice WoW for those things. If WoW is more important than all other things then you need to be willing to cut and sacrifice everything for that. That's why this wont work for everything. This can work for a few things, but you have to know what is the most valuable to you. Some things won't work no matter what you try because other people, or chaotic elements are involved, but things that are within your grasp is what we are focusing on. I agree that belief in yourself is important, but I don't think that is the key to success. Set aside everything else and be willing to put yourself through hell to reach your goal. I'm talking Andy Dufresne army crawling 500 yards through a pipe of human feces in The Shawshank Redemption. That may seem over the top, not everything requires that much of you, but sometimes life gets really hard. Your career or your marriage hit the fan, or any number of things happen in your life, if it's something you need to succeed in, do whatever it takes and don't stop trying. Now I don't mean to just keep bugging your boss or your spouse till you get your way. Read books, talk to the experts, watch TED talks, do everything you can to set yourself up to do better and to be better. If I'm honest I can't give much advice to the person trying to max out their WoW character, but if they are able to figure out their priorities, they can figure out what it takes, and if it's worth it. I have seen classmates wrecked over getting a "C" on a midterm. Like really on the verge of tears, contemplating how the rest of their lives will be affected. Is there potential that it affects their future? Sure, gpa drops a by 0.01, a competitor on the job market gets the job instead of you, you settle for a slightly lower paying job. I have gotten a 33% on an exam before, and while classmates mentioned that I should drop the class and retake it, I grit my teeth, spent tons of time studying, and ended with a A- in the class. Now the class was graded on a curve, but I spent so much time meeting with a tudor and working on the homework, reworking the old test. For me personally, I put my marriage before my education, so if for some reason I had to sacrifice my degree to make my marriage work, my life would go on, and while it would suck, I would be able to keep going and it would be worth it. If your education is currently the most important thing in your life, then you cannot let anything take away from it, and that goes for your WoW character too. If you have read this far you maybe will realize that I have restated the same point with many different situations, but I hope that my point will stick with you! If after reading this and trying and failing, try again, and again, and again. If you find yourself at a point where you don't think you can go any further, watch this video of a guy eating 10 cacti and realize that you can keep going. MIND OVER MATTER!!!